Naruto Uzumaki: Wood Bender
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto is an anomaly in Avatar Aang's era of bending. His bending is a combination of two elements, water and earth. this has given Naruto the ability to create forests, plants, weapons, and even shelter. No one really knows how he got this power, but Naruto is sure he was given it for a reason. Join him AND READ THE REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF CHARACTERS!
**AN: Hello again my faithful readers, new and old! Anyways I'm back at it again with my new stories while still not updating my many other ones. Hahahaha (T-T) I'm such a damn mess! Okay onto what you are all really here for!**

 **Summary: Naruto is anomaly in Avatar Aang's era of bending. His bending is a combination of two elements, earth and water. This has given Naruto the ability to create, forests, plants, weapons, and even shelter. No one really knows how he got this power, but Naruto is sure he was given it for a reason. Join him as he and the Gaang, take on the Fire Nation, an emo prince, a psychotic princess, an evil warlord, and cabbages. This shit is going to be epic.**

 **Pairings: Naruto X Azula**

 **Aang X Katara**

 **Sokka X Suki**

 **Zuko X Mai**

 **Toph? Send me pms, and leave suggestions in the reviews as to who should I pair her with. The most suggested will be put into a poll and then chosen by you guys.**

 **Side Note: Also the goggles that Naruto wears are the same ones he wore before he became a genin. Those will be worn exactly how he used to wear them on his head.**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter One: Meeting the Avatar and an Angsty Prince**

A lone teen dressed in a dark blue fur cloak lined with white fur on the hood, native to the Southern Water Tribe, a long as he was tall bo-staff with the tips capped with steel strapped to his back, trekked through the open snow plain, the harsh cold winds nipping at his mask covered face. Cerulean blue eyes covered by a pair of green dark tinted goggles scanned his surroundings, eyes searching for a tall tale sign of some land mark to show him his way out of this unbearable climate.

A strong gust of wind blew off his hood revealing black spiky hair with two jaw length bangs framing his covered face. He quickly threw the hood back on and kept trudging through the snow slowly, his teeth chattering loudly.

"Stupid fucking wind, stupid fucking snow, stupid fucking weather." Muttered the teen, rubbing his glove covered hands together trying to warm them up.

He was taking out of his cursing the weather when all of a sudden a flare shot high up into the air.

"Oh thank you Kami-sama! Civilization!" yelled the teen with new found energy, running towards the slowly falling flare.

 **At The Abandoned Ship**

A short bald headed boy with a light blue arrow on his head, with brown eyes looked at the trip wire in shock. The tanned skinned girl with dark brown hair tied in a braided pony tail as well as two hoopy things, and dark blue eyes stared at the boy with wide fearful eyes.

"Aang what did you just do?" asked the girl rhetorically.

"Don't worry Katara, the chances of there actually being any fire nation ships close enough to see this are very slim." Said the now identified boy as Aang.

"Gran-gran is going to kill me." Said a now exasperated Katara.

"C'mon Aang we need to get out of here." Said Katara in a tone that left no room for argument from the troublesome boy.

 **Abandoned Ship Thirty Minutes Later**

"Where the hell is everybody?" asked the frustrated teen looking around and failing to find any people around.

Sighing to himself he continued looking around the rooms of the ship, freezing when he entered an already open room filled with weapons and a fire nation flag hanging on the wall.

"Oh shit. That was a fire nation flare? Whoever set it off has to know that there have been reports of fire nation ships seen here in the past couple of days." Said the teen to himself.

Walking out of the ship he looked down and noticed two sets of footprints, grinning to himself he quickly began following after them. Noticing that one set was lighter than the other and that one of them seems to be more accustomed to walking in this snow than the other given how one set is much more sure and steady than the other.

"One of them is definitely from the Southern Water Tribe while the other seems to not be around here." Commented to the teen quietly as he continued following the footprints.

After about ten minutes of walking he noticed a black spot on the snow, looking closer his eyes widened. Holding out his arm black snow fell on his sleeve, looking up he watched as more and more black snow fell down around him.

"I've got to hurry." He said before picking up his pace into a sprint.

 **At the Southern Water Tribe**

A tall teen with make-up, uh _war paint_ , on his face locked his dark blue eyes with the charcoal black of the black haired scar faced teen, who was about his age, and glared defiantly.

The rest of the tribe stood behind the wolf tailed haired teen and looked on in fear. All the children looking at the fearsome masks and armor that the men accompanying the scar faced teen wore scaring them.

"Sokka, do you really think you can defeat all those fire nation soldiers on your own?" asked Katara with a worried expression.

"Someone has to, afterall, the only reason they're here is because of _him_." Said Sokka angrily.

Katara looked down, gripping her fists tightly. She looked up once again and glared at her older brother.

"Aang has no fault in this, so what if he's the Avatar? He didn't want to be the Avatar in the first place! Just because the fire nation doesn't want the Avatar to restore balance doesn't mean we should blame him!" defended Katara, shaking in anger.

"Silence! Enough pointless talk, where is the Avatar!" Demanded scar face.

"Prince Zuko you don't have to yell. It's clear that he isn't here, so let's leave these innocent people alone and get going. My roasted duck is getting cold." Said an older man with gray beard and bald head, his hair still long enough to put into a top knot.

"You've grown soft in these past few years Uncle, I know that these people have information on the Avatar they just need to tell me." Said Prince Zuko.

"Soldiers! Burn, uh melt, this village to ground! Don't stop until they give us the information we came for!" commanded Zuko.

The soldiers obeying their prince followed their orders and marched forward, winding up their arms before thrusting their fists out and large streams of fire shot out. The villagers screamed in terror as they dove to the ground trying to stay out of the flames path. Sokka charged the prince in anger, his movements giving away just how inexperienced he is, not really being much of a challenge to Zuko he quickly sidestepped the nuisance and tripped him causing him to go face first in the snow. Gritting his teeth in anger and frustration Sokka got up and charged the prince once again this time throwing his boomerang club at him.

Zuko seeing this scoffed and tilted his head to the right, the throwing weapon whizzing past his helmet. Sokka continued his charge and caught a spear that was thrown to him by one of the future soldiers of his tribe. Catching it he instantly tried skewing Zuko with multiple thrusts that were all dodged, much to Sokka's ire. Smirking Zuko grabbed the spear and using his superior strength wrenched it out of Sokka's hands. Making the son of the tribe leader fall once again face first, he tried grabbing the spear but was then jabbed in the face multiple times by Zuko with the butt of the spear.

Scoffing Zuko looked down at Sokka as he stood over him, shaking his head a little he was about to turn around when all of a sudden something crashed into his helmet with enough force to knock him off balance and turn his helmet the wrong way. Getting his bearings back quickly Zuko took off the helmet and glared at Sokka's smirking face, he boomerang club once again in his hand.

"Don't think you have the upper hand fool!" yelled Zuko standing up thrusting out his fist, a large flame shooting out towards the frozen Sokka.

Before the flame could reach Sokka however a teen clad in an orange outfit with light blue arrows on his hands and head spinning his glider very quickly causing the fire to dissipate. Standing protectively in front of the still frozen Sokka, Aang looked at the various melted igloos and the fearful people. Gripping his glider tightly he walked towards the wary prince and held out both of his hands.

"I'm the Avatar, in exchange for taking me in, you leave these people alone and never return here." Said Aang, making Katara and Sokka look at him in shock.

"Aang, you can't!" yelled Katara

"Like Sokka said, it's my fault that they are here in the first place. If I hadn't gone into that ship they would have never found you guys. Right now this is the only thing I can do to help, so please, let me do It." said Aang, a solemn expression on his face.

Zuko motioned for one of his soldiers, they quickly brought out some rope and bound Aang's hands together. Leading him onto the ramp up to the ship Zuko and his soldiers soon left the Water Tribe's home, and pulled out to sea once more. Katara could only look on with anger as she watched the ship get further and further out to sea.

She quickly ran to her house and grabbed a few things before walking out, a determined look on her face.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sokka.

"To go to rescue Aang." She replied.

"You're going to take on an entire warship, by yourself?" said Sokka looking at his clearly insane sister.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Just leave Aang to get executed by the fire nation?" asked Katara looking back at her brother, challenging him to come up with a better answer.

"Uh well-" began Sokka.

"HAVE NO FEAR! NARUTO IS HERE-TTEBAYO!" yelled a loud voice making everyone look around trying to find the source.

The sound of crunching snow alerted them to someone landing behind them. Getting a good look at the now unhooded and unmasked teen they were surprised to see a black haired, lightly tanned skin, teen. His face angular and handsome, wait, was that whisker marks on his face? The teen continued to grin widely at them before he heard laughing.

"D-did you just say ttebayo? Hahahahahaha!" laughed Sokka hysterically.

Naruto felt his eye twitch as he watched the older teen laugh until his sides hurt, quickly growing angry Naruto reached for the blade he had hidden in his cloak. He dashed at the older teen with frightening speed and in an instant was standing behind him, dagger outstretched.

"I-is something going to happen?" asked Sokka.

"Give it a second." Replied Naruto, sliding the dagger back into the sheath on the small of his back with an audible click.

Sokka's clothes as though signaled by the click fell to pieces leaving the face painted warrior in nothing but his underwear.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Sokka before running inside his house and quickly replacing his clothes, his face beet red as he tried to ignore the laughing of the women and children.

"Yeah, it took me like three months and like 500 mannequins to get that one down." Said Naruto, smiling at everyone.

Katara after calming herself and wiping away her tears from laughing so hard, turned to the new teen who seemed to be around her age.

"Who are you? Also why are you wearing a Water Tribe cloak?" asked Katara.

"Like I said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I bought this cloak at some port town before I came down here." Answered Naruto.

"Where are you from? Are you a bender? What business do you have here?" asked a suspicious Gran-Gran.

"Um well, I'm from a small village in earth country and well, I am a bender, but not your typical. And to answer your final question I came here looking for the Avatar." Replied the whiskered teen, making Katara's eyes narrow.

"Are you a fire bender? Are you here with those jerks that took Aang and destroyed half of our village?" asked/demanded Katara.

"I just said that I'm from earth country, and not your typical bender. I thought as much that fire benders were responsible for this, but no I'm not with them. Also is that the Avatars name? Aang?" questioned back Naruto.

"What? Who said anything about the Avatar?" said Katara, her voice going high and her eyes darting back and forth.

"Well that confirms it. So he was here, and his name is Aang. Huh, always thought it be cooler." Said Naruto.

"Why do you keep saying you're not a typical bender?" said Katara trying to change the subject.

"Duh, because I'm not. Look watch this." Answered Naruto.

Taking a step back from everyone Naruto held his hand over the land and soon a small, was that a tree? Grew out of the ground, apples growing before their very eyes.

"H-how did you do that?!" yelled Sokka, who just came out of his house newly dressed and slack jawed.

"To be honest I only have a theory." Said Naruto.

"A theory?" retorted Katara, still trying to wrap her head around what she just saw.

"Well I call my bending, wood bending. As I am able to make a whole bunch of different things, like this apple tree, or wooden weapons, shelter, hell, even forests." Said Naruto giving an apple to a little girl who had drool coming down the side of her mouth.

Before her mother could stop her, she had taken a big bite out of the apple. Her eyes shooting wide open.

"This is delicious! What is this?" asked the little girl looking at Naruto cutely.

Smiling down at her he answered, "I forgot that these aren't native to your land. These are called apples, from where I'm from they grow everywhere."

Soon all the little kids, including the adults were eating an apple, as Naruto had grown another once since Sokka ate most of the other ones after tasting his first.

"What was the rest of your theory?" asked Katara after finishing her second apple.

"Oh yeah, well from what the people of my village told me. My mother was a water bender, her mother being from the Northern Water Tribe. My father was an earth bender and they fell in love, and you know after a year or two together they had me and sadly. They were killed by the fire nation shortly after." Said Naruto, making them all look down in sadness, Katara and Sokka being able to relate.

"Anyways, the only theory I could think of is that because my mother and father were water and earth benders, then somehow. The two elements mixed, you know usually when two benders of different elements have a child, that child either has one or the other element or more commonly. They aren't a bender at all." Finished Naruto.

"That's amazing, do you also know how to use the two elements separately?" asked an excited Katara, thinking she had finally found a water bending teacher.

"Um, no. I've tried learning how to both water bend and earth bend, but my 'sub-element' as I like to also call it, is just too strong. My wood bending always ends up just showing up." Replied Naruto, making Katara deflate.

"As interesting as this all has been, shouldn't we be going to rescue Aang?" said Sokka making Katara's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that I actually forgot about him!" yelled Katara in a full blown panic.

"Well I am a very interesting guy." Said Naruto smirking.

"C'mon we have to go and save him! And before you ask, yes Aang is the Avatar but he still only knowns air bending, so we have to go save him. Meaning you're coming with since you distracted me!" yelled Katara, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him away as she ran to go get Aang's supposedly 'flying' sky bison, Appa. Sokka quickly following after them.

 **With Aang**

Currently Aang had just escaped from his room and was currently using his creative air bending skills to get past all the guards with, so far, no resistance. Of course it was short lived as by the time he got to the deck, just about all the fire benders besides the five unconscious ones below deck were waiting for him.

He thought about going back down below but, a very angry Zuko blasted open the door.

"STOP HIM!" roared Zuko.

His soldiers were quick to obey and sent multiple blasts of flames at Aang, who quickly jumped out of the way. Using his air scooter to weave in and out the various blasts, but his patterns were soon read and his scooter was blasted causing him to blown into the cabin.

Zuko took this opportunity to create two fire daggers in his hands and lunged at the prone Avatar, but he never expected what came next.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled a loud voice before Zuko was kicked towards the starboard side of the ship, almost falling into the frigid waters below if he hadn't caught the railing his body had bent.

Looking up he saw two familiar people standing on his ship while the one he saw standing from the point he was just kicked from was an unfamiliar black haired and whiskered, teen.

While the buffoon and the water bender battled his soldiers and grabbed the Avatar, Zuko's attention was entirely focused the new guy. He saw whiskers turn towards him and smirk, his cerulean blue eyes locking with his coal black ones.

Pulling himself up he stood and stretched, he quickly rolled his neck and shoulders and approached the cloaked one.

"And you are?" asked Zuko.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to kick your ass. Prince Zuko." Said Naruto, a cocky smirk that reminded Zuko way too much of his prodigy sister on his face.

Zuko scoffed and settled into his stance, his two fire daggers once again igniting. Naruto just settled into his stance and reached for his bo-staff. Holding it out in front of him Naruto spun the staff fast and it changed color in front of Zuko's very eyes, confusing the hell out of him as the once dark colored staff now gained a reddish brown color.

"How did you do that?" asked Zuko, the confusion on his face making Naruto's smirk grow even cockier.

"Wouldn't you like to know Zuzu." Replied Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Zuko, an expression of rage replacing his confused one as he rushed at Naruto with impressive speed.

Naruto's sharp eyes quickly caught on to how, Zuko's fire daggers grew in length and seemed to burn a bit hotter after he was angered.

Sidestepping the prince Naruto jabbed the back of his left knee making Zuko fall onto one knee.

"I thought a Prince was only supposed to bow to his king?" mocked Naruto, enraging Zuko even further.

Quickly standing up Zuko turned around and lunged at Naruto once again, this time however Naruto blocked his fire daggers with his staff, making Zuko's eyes widen at the fact that his wooden staff hadn't burned to a crisp yet. Hell he's pretty sure that he only singed the damn thing!

As they were locked in a battle of dominance Naruto smiled at Zuko, "Surprised?" he asked.

"Wait 'till you see this." Said Naruto before his staff suddenly shot out another pole from out of nowhere pushing Zuko back.

"What the hell was that!?" asked/demanded Zuko.

"As much as I would to show you more, we have to go. But before I leave, I'll leave you with this last move." Said Naruto.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto sensed a Banzai tree below deck. Suddenly the deck started shaking when all of a sudden out of the door and windows branched burst out and tangled and wrapped around all the soldiers and Zuko.

"Time to go guys!" yelled Naruto as he and the Gaang ran to Appa and jumped onto his saddle.

"Oh and see you soon Zuzu! Remember! Naruto Uzumaki, wood bender, was the one who bested you and your crew today! I look forward to our next meeting!" yelled Naruto as he waved at the furious Zuko.

"Appa! Yip yip!" yelled Aang, as Appa, to everyone's shock, actually lifted off and began flying away.

" _Wood bender? So that means that he used redwood to stop my fire daggers."_ Smirking to himself he took a deep breath and soon his hands caught fire and he burnt the oversized bonsai tree to ashes, freeing himself.

"My poor bonsai tree." Said a voice.

Looking over, Zuko saw that his uncle was standing there. Lamenting over his now destroyed bonsai tree.

"Where the hell were you Uncle?" asked Zuko.

"Me? Well I _was_ taking a wonderful nap after singing and eating some very delicious duck when all of a sudden I woke and saw that my bonsai tree was now very big and wrapped around the crew." Said Uncle.

Zuko just sighed before back into the cabin, he was tired and hungry, and that duck his uncle was eating earlier got him very hungry.

 **An hour later at the Southern Water Tribe**

"So you can actually bend wood?" asked Aaang.

"For the last time arrow head, yes. I can." Replied a now very annoyed Naruto.

"Why did you want to come back here Naruto?" asked Katara changing the subject after seeing Naruto getting more and more annoyed.

"Oh because I want to do one last thing before we leave." He said.

Jumping down he and the rest of the gang followed him as he walked to the damaged igloos.

"Everyone please step out of your homes!" yelled Naruto loudly.

Confused, everyone was soon standing outside their homes.

"Okay now please stand back!" said Naruto, getting down on his knees and leaning forward. His hands touching the cold snow.

Concentrating, the two apple trees soon started changing and growing larger. They were soon two giant trees, one oak and the other redwood, that then sunk back into the ground. Soon small houses, a little larger than the previous igloo homes, started sprouting out. Everyone was amazed as soon all the houses were soon replaced by these beautiful homes.

Breathing hard Naruto stood up, "These houses are made of redwood. Redwood has a bark that makes them pretty much fire proof. That's what the outer layer of the house is made of but the inside is oak, strong and will last for a very long time. This way you won't have to worry about constantly rebuilding your homes." Said Naruto making most of the women in the tribe tear up.

"Thank you Naruto." Said Katara giving him a big hug.

"No problem, now will someone please catch me?" asked Naruto as his feet buckled and he started falling.

Katara being the closest caught him but Sokka was by her side in an instant and took most of Naruto's weight.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, it's just that making a small village always takes a lot out of me. Especially when they don't have any trees or fertile soil to really work with. Anyways we should probably get going, Aang. The nations have been at war for far too long, it's time for the people to have hope once again." Replied Naruto.

Nodding the three said their goodbyes to the tribe and helped Naruto onto Appa's saddle.

"Okay where are we going first Aang?" asked Katara.

"Well first I thought we should go and play with some monkey-pigs and then go ride some ostrich-horses, but then I thought we should go here and here and here." Said Aang excitedly as he pointed to various places on the map.

" _This is going to be a long journey."_ Thought Naruto as drifted off to sleep, the coulds slowly passing by.

 **And scene!**

 **Well I hope you all liked it! So remember to read, review, recommend, and as always?**

 **That's right!**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
